bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Pesche Guatiche
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = May 25''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 Masked | gender = Male | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 58 kg (128 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Nel Tu's Fracción Arrancar #41 | team = | previous team = Números | partner = Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Dondochakka Bilstin, Bawabawa | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Última | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 245 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Takehito Koyasu | english voice = Michael P. Greco | spanish voice = }} Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 9 is one of Nel Tu's "brothers" and protectors. Appearance Pesche Guatiche is a humanoid Arrancar whose head is almost completely covered by his mask, which resembles an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in color, is visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye is concealed by a purple eye patch, which is attached to his brow. Pesche has blond hair, some of which sticks out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body is purple, but he wears a white, armor-like vest that covers the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins. He also wears a loincloth around his waist, which is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach, directly beneath the edge of his vest. Pesche walks around barefoot, and has only three toes on each foot. Personality At first glance, Pesche is rather cowardly, usually hiding from enemies rather than facing them. Initially, he is deathly afraid of Shinigami, panicking when he first learns that Ichigo is one of them. At the same however, he seems to be dimwitted, not even realizing that Ichigo is a Shinigami until Nel points it out.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 9-10 He is also very forgetful, as he calls Uryū Ishida, "Ichigo" by mistake multiple times,Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 4 and forgetting that he has an ability called "Infinite Slick".Bleach manga; Chapter 257, page 7 Like his “brothers,” Pesche is very dramatic, striking a pose whenever he introduces himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 247, page 13 He is also perverted, losing his focus when he realizes that he could see Cirucci Sanderwicci’s underwear from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 7-8 However, despite this, he is also capable of being serious, especially if his "brothers" are in danger. Bleach manga; Chapter 486 pages 10-11 History Pesche was the 41st Arrancar in Aizen's army, in which he and Dondochakka served as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Fracción. Both he and Dondochakka had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Gilga and Szayelaporro Granz and were used as bait to lure Neliel into a trap. After breaking her mask with a sneak attack, Nnoitra and Szayel threw all three of them off the dome of Las Noches. Neliel reverted to a child with few of her powers and none of her memories, so Pesche and Dondochakka decided to dedicate their lives to protecting her. They hid their true identities from Nel, going as far as to modify their appearances. They feared that not doing so would cause her memories to come back, which neither of them wanted ,since Neliel strongly disliked fighting, and in her child form, she would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like Eternal Tag, while still training to better protect her.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 15 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Pesche initially appears alongside Dondochakka and Bawabawa, chasing Nel across the desert of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 19 Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado attack the trio, believing that they are trying to harm Nel. However, Nel suddenly interrupts, confusing Ichigo's group. Nel and her group apologize for causing a misunderstanding, explaining that they were playing a game of "eternal tag." Pesche explains that he is Nel's "older brother."Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 8 Afterwards, Pesche rides across the desert on Bawabawa's back with the rest of the group, as Nel talks about the different types of Arrancar that exist in Hueco Mundo. However, when she learns that Ichigo is a Shinigami, she panics with Pesche and Dondochakka, believing that he is going to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 11 However, as Ichigo tells them that he isn't going to harm them, Runuganga appears and attacks the group. Pesche and his group settle down after Runuganga is dispatched by Rukia Kuchiki, and introduce themselves to her and Renji Abarai. Soon after, when the group splits up in Las Noches, Nel runs off to follow Ichigo. Pesche and Dondochakka resolve to follow her, but forgets which direction she ran off in.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 3-4 Pesche accidentally follows the path that Uryū took, stumbling across the latter's battle against Cirucci Sanderwicci. This initially upsets Pesche, as he believes that Uryū is the weakest member of the group, while thinking that Chad is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 6 Pesche assists Uryū with his Infinite Slick ability, annoying Cirucci to the point of releasing her Zanpakutō. After Cirucci's defeat, Pesche and Uryū run into Renji during his fight against Szayelaporro Granz. As Uryū joins the battle, Pesche remains on the sidelines, hiding from Szayelaporro's Fracción. He realizes that Dondochakka, who had ended up following Renji instead of him, is nearby, trapped in a pile of rubble. Pesche attempts to extract him from the rubble without alerting the Fracción, but Dondochakka bursts out shouting, grabbing their attention. However, as the Fracción prepare to attack them, a sudden attack by Renji inadvertently knocks them down. After Szayelaporro retreats from battle to change out of his ruined clothing, Pesche and the others attempt to escape from the chamber, only to find themselves back where they had started, due to Szayelaporro's manipulations. Szayelaporro returns and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō, creating replicas of Pesche and the others with one of his abilities. After Renji destroys the surrounding area by having his replicas mimic his bankai, Szayelaporro destroys the replicas and uses a different ability to create voodoo dolls of him and Uryū. Around this time, Pesche and Dondochakka recognize the reiatsu of Nel's true form. Wishing to defeat Szayelaporro quickly so that they could assist Nel in battle, they begin to show their true power. Pesche uses his Infinite Slick ability to cause the voodoo dolls to slip out of Szayelaporro's hands. Riding atop Bawabawa, who Dondochakka summons from his stomach moments before, Pesche then wounds the Espada with a slash from his own Zanpakutō, Última. However, Pesche and Dondochakka's most powerful attack, Cero Sincretico, fails to inflict any damage to him. Szayelaporro explains that he had recognized them as Neliel's Fracción the entire time, and that during his fight with Uryū and Renji, he had analyzed the their movements, reiatsu, and experience enough to predict and exploit a weakness in the technique; essentially, it did not work because they failed to use it from the very beginning. However, the duo's brief intervention buys enough time for the group to be saved by the timely arrival of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In the ensuing fight, Pesche and Dondochakka are buried in rubble. After Szayelaporro's death, Mayuri's artificial daughter, Nemu, comes across Pesche and Dondochakka while digging through the remains of Szayelaporro's lab. Mayuri orders her to get rid of them; in response, she picks up the piece of rubble the two Arrancar were on top of, and throws it far away. Their current whereabouts after this are unknown. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Pesche goes to the Human World along with Nel. Upon arriving, he tries to surprise attack Ichigo, but fails. Ichigo recognizes the Arrancar and tries to get him to explain what happened, eventually taking him and Nel home with him. Pesche confirms Nel's explanation and explains to Ichigo and his friends that after the deaths of Baraggan and Starrk, Harribel was technically in charge of Hueco Mundo, but she was attacked and taken away by unknown forces who appear to be taking Arrancar to act as a vanguard force. He notes that Dondochakka has been taken too.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 2-3 & 10-11 Along with Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Kisuke Urahara, Nel and Pesche travel to Hueco Mundo. Upon arriving, Ichigo tries to keep Pesche quiet as the enemy is close by. However, this fails and Pesche complains about how rude Ichigo is. Pesche explains about that the blue flames littering the area are caused by the use of condensed reishi by the invaders and tells Ichigo that the Arrancar being taken away by the enemy will be either killed or abducted. He tells Ichigo that Dondochakka is not among that group as he cannot sense his reiatsu. He protests when Ichigo decides to go save the group anyway, but quickly follows.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 4-10 Pesche and Urahara take a different path, and find Dondochakka hidden in the sand. After rescuing him, they start to run away from Ichigo and Quilge's battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 15 When Urahara is contacted by Akon as they watch Ichigo's battle with Quilge, Pesche and Dondochakka chastise Urahara for being so laid back while there is a battle raging nearby.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 9 Powers & Abilities : He sprays a translucent green fluid at an object, severely reducing its friction in the process. This has several possible applications, such as when he coats Cirucci Sanderwicci's weapon with this fluid, causing it to harmlessly slide off him on impact. He can similarly use it to make opponents lose their footing or grip on an object.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 17 Pesche can spray the fluid over a wide area, or hit a single target with precision. Contrary to its name, the liquid is limited in supply; Pesche states that he named it as such because "Finite Slick" did not sound nearly as cool.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, page 8 Enhanced Speed: Pesche is able to move at a fast rate using what he calls Super Speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 2 Spiritual Power: As former fraccion arrancar who had their masks torn off by Nnoitra, Pesche and Dondochakka have unknown abilities and limitations when compared to complete arrancar. Their bodies and masks are far more complete like a hollow, and they seem incapable of performing a Resurrección. However, they have taken the practice of training in secret and presenting themselves as weaker then they really are, unless Nel ever becomes Neliel. He will run away from Adjuchas and low level arrancar, but once Neliel revived as an adult, he cut the arm of an Espada, Szayel, in his Resurrección form with his sword, and prepared a combination cero with Dondochakka that could of killed Szayel by self-admission had it hit. Cero: Pesche is capable of firing a purple Cero from his Zanpakutō, Última. The only time he is seen using it is when he combines it with Dondochakka Birstanne's Cero to create the Cero Sincrético. : A unique Cero variation that Pesche invented with Dondochakka. The two Arrancar charge their Ceros simultaneously and combine them, creating a far more powerful one in the process. They then fire the multicolored Cero, producing a large explosion on impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 16 However, there is a small fissure where the two Ceros are not perfectly mixed; Szayel was able to exploit this weakness by touching the fissure, causing the combined Ceros to separate and pass by him harmlessly. Zanpakutō : A sword with a retractable blade composed of Reishi, which constantly radiates blue light. However, when Pesche uses it to fire Ceros, the blade emits purple light instead. The sword's hilt is vaguely phallic in appearance, and its guard consists of two crescents that face outwards. Pesche stores it underneath his loincloth.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 12 Trivia *While in the Forest of Menos, Pesche lifts up this eye patch to show the Adjuchas-class Menos that, like Nel, he too was "broken" (i.e. an Arrancar). However, he does this with his back turned.Bleach anime; Episode 148 References Navigation de:Pesche Guatiche es:Pesche Guatiche pl:Pesche Guatiche Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros